


you're my present

by smoaksfraser



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very in the future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaksfraser/pseuds/smoaksfraser
Summary: Her first birthday as a grandma happened earlier than she thought it would. And it's all because William's little girl decided to arrive on surprise.





	you're my present

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one is a prompt fill for the Olicity Summer Sizzle weekly challenge: Felicity's birthday celebration.  
> It's not exactly a celebration, but Felicity is becoming older, there is a very special present and I wrote it with her and Oliver growing old together in mind so I hope that counts.

Her first birthday as a grandma happened earlier than she thought it would. And it's all because William's little girl decided to arrive on surprise.

Her oldest had been married for five years now, to a lovely young man named Jack. She and Oliver loved William's husband and was with enormous joy they received the news that they were going to be grandparents.

("God, Oliver, can you believe it? We're old. _Really_ old. Like grandpa and grandma old."

"Felicity, I don't feel old. And I think neither should you. Would old people be able to do _this_?"

"Oliver! The kids are home!"

"Then we have to be quiet, _grandma_.”)

The young couple decided on adopting, after frequenting some reunions about it on the local Social Services and meeting a young girl, still in high school, who was pregnant but didn't want to be a mother so soon. William told them that he knew instantly that was their opportunity, because he quickly connected with the girl - a senior who, despite her difficulties, had a scholarship for the University of California.

Oliver had received the call during the night, their son-in-law hurriedly explaining that Carolyn had gone into labor early - at thirty-five weeks - and they were on their way to the hospital. Oliver and Felicity, however, couldn't meet with them until the morning, since the hospital was in Central City and Lucas and Mia were home for the spring break - the youngest studied Economics at Boston University, minoring in Marine Science, and Mia was currently at a Liberal Arts College also in Boston, minoring in Russian.

When the morning came, it was with happiness and exclamations for their kids to hurry up.

("We want to arrive there today, Lucas!"

"Yeah, little brother, can you please hurry up? I want to meet our niece!")

It was in a frenzy that they took the Smoak Tech jet (it didn't exist for these purposes, but no one could blame Felicity for a little rebelling in this case) and arrived at Central City forty minutes later. During the flight, Oliver exchanged texts with their son, who told them his daughter had already entered their world, with a good set of lungs and the tiniest little fingers (her husband cried, and it was okay, because she did too).

Lucas and Mia were frenetic, both walking ahead of their parents and beyond anxious to meet their niece. Felicity knew she was already the most loved baby girl on the universe and was going to be dotted like there was no tomorrow.

As they finally arrived at Central City General, they met with Jack on the reception, who was already there waiting for them after talking with Carolyn's parents. Her kids flung themselves at her son-in-law, bombarding him with questions as they all took the elevator to the room William was with the baby.

("I can't believe she is actually here!"

"Me too, Mrs. Smoak-Queen, it feels like a dream."

"I've already told you to call me Felicity, Jack. Reversing to old habits?"

"Sorry, Mrs. - Felicity. It's the nerves, I guess."

"Ah, I was nervous too when Mia was born, Lucas too, but the first kid is always the scariest. Well, in fact, William is my first kid but, you know, the first who was inside me. No, you don't know, of course, you are a man -"

"Hon, we get it." "Yes, mom, we do."

"Thank God, we are here! C'mon, Mia.")

When the elevator arrived at their floor, Lucas and Mia got out, the two of them embraced, which was a common occurrence to them. Felicity was next, her right hand entwined with Oliver's left, which was a little clammy due to what she assumed was a little anxiety mixed with all the happiness. She was anxious too, to meet the newest member on her family, her granddaughter, another result of hers and Oliver's love, their _family_ , which was expanding and it was so beautiful.

Jack led them to the right door, where they could hear a nurse inside, instructing William on how to make the baby burp - which could be a little tricky.

"Wait here, I will just tell Will you are all here and ask the nurse if there are any precautions we should have." Jack told them, as he entered the room, leaving the door askew.

When he returned, it was with the news that they allowed only two people at the same time, so the family would have to split and decide who would enter first.

As anxious as she was, Felicity decided that Oliver should go first, with one of their kids, and her with the other. The motive? Even at young adulthood, their children could be quite intense. But the genius could also admit that she felt she needed a little time, so she could meet their baby girl with a little less crying - quite impossible.

However, Mia and Lucas were having none of it. Even Jack, who usually tended to agree with her on things (he was smart and knew who was in charge, after all), was adamant that she and Oliver entered first.

"C'mon, mom, you know you are dying to meet the baby. Mia and I can go after you and dad, right?" Lucas said, looking at his older sibling for confirmation.

"Yeah, you totally should. You and dad deserve it. Go meet Will's baby."

So, it was after losing the argument she and her husband entered the room, following Jack. Her eyes immediately filled with tears upon seeing William sat at an armchair, his daughter at his arms - so tiny -, and she knew Oliver's eyes were mist too, judging by how strong his hold on her hand was.

"Oh, Will, she is beautiful." The blonde said as she approached her stepson, not being able to contain herself any longer.

"Congratulations, buddy. You and Jack are going to be great parents." Oliver was mesmerized by his granddaughter, not taking his eyes off her even as he talked to his son.

"Thanks, dad, it means a lot." By hearing his voice, she knew William's throat was clogged up, just like hers.

This kind of future was all she wanted for her, Oliver, and the kids.

"She really is a gift, isn't she?" Jack said as he approached.

Felicity smiled at him. "Even more when my birthday is tomorrow. This baby girl wanted to arrive just before her grandma's birth, right, _baby_?" Eyes only for the baby, she heard the breath Oliver released after hearing her calling herself grandma. She knew what he was feeling, it was surreal for her too.

At this, she saw William and Jack exchange a look, having a conversation with just their eyes. _Uh_ , this must be what people felt like when Oliver and her did it.

"In fact, Felicity, we have an early birthday present for you." William stated.

"Yeah, I know. She's currently in your arms, Will."

Her stepson smiled at her, inevitably looking down at his daughter as he interlaced his hand with his husband's one.

"What Will meant to say, Felicity, is that we decided the baby's name."

At hearing this, something at her chest started to flutter.

"Okay... I don't understand? But, congratulations. What is it? It better be a name worthy of a beautiful baby girl like this one." Oliver smiled with her at this, the finger he was using to caress the baby's head looking enormous against her little face.

"You will be the judge of that." William laughed. "Felicity and dad, meet Samantha Megan Clayton."

Oliver stared at his son.

"Megan as in..."

"Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen? Yes." Their oldest child answered, a smile at his face and his eyes a little mist.

"Oh my God, Will." Her heart feeling like it wanted to burst out of her chest, Felicity looked at her stepson, moved and in the verge of crying.

William deposited Samantha at Jack's arms, standing and taking one of her hands in his.

"Felicity, you are my mom in everything but blood. I love you. You stood by me when I needed it, you gave me two siblings I love, you and dad created a family I'm proud to be a part of and even prouder to bring my kid in." By now, everyone was crying - she was fully sobbing, tears were descending on Oliver's and William's face, and even Jack had some of his own. "I'm _so_ thankful that dad brought you into my life and, even if it hurts that my mom isn't here to meet my kid, I'm glad that you are. And I'm sure that, wherever she is, she is happy that you are the one who is going to pamper Sam like a good grandma would. I love you, Felicity."

As William finished talking, she flung herself into his arms, embracing her son with everything she had, even as she probably damped his shirt with her tears. Oliver also followed and soon the three of them were embracing, with tears of joy and gratitude on their faces.

* * *

Samantha become the best birthday gift she ever received, her name being a tiny part of why she was so unique. Felicity loved her granddaughter, and loved how she turned their family into an even more united nest - who would have thought it possible?

With the baby girl, Felicity discovered another facet of her husband: the grandpa one. It was a pleasure to see Oliver with Sam, doting on her like he did with Mia, but with an openness he didn’t have with their daughter, mainly because he wasn’t obligated to educate this one and could spoil her without consequences. 

It was also a pleasure to see her kids with their niece. Little Sammy, as she was called in her first months, brought on to Mia and Lucas a tenderness she had only see in them as they were children. Mia loved to play with the infant on the backyard, taking long walks through the forest, showing her all the trees and flowers. Lucas was more prone to play-times with games, usually ones that stimulated the little girl’s brain, or cuddles on the couch as they watched cartoons.

It had been one year since Samantha was born. They had celebrated Sam’s birthday the day before, a small party with just them and Jack’s family. The baby had adored the celebration, mainly the part where she got to smear her cute face with cake frosting.

Today was _Felicity’s_ birthday and she couldn’t be happier than she was now. At fifty-eight years, she had an amazing family, which she loved with all her heart and hoped it would transform into an enormous one. The fact that she could share her everlasting joy of living, everyday, with the love of her life was something that only added to her contentment.

Along with Sam, her kids and her husband, the privilege of this life was the greatest present she ever had. And she would never wear out of enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> It may feel strange to perceive Oliver and Felicity as grandparents, but somehow it flowed into my mind, it's all I want for my OTP, honestly ):
> 
> A comment would be really appreciated <3
> 
> you can find me on twitter as @smoakxbett


End file.
